


Steady As We Go

by Hades1988



Series: Connection [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Modern Setting, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades1988/pseuds/Hades1988
Summary: In this sequel to Connection, we see Clexa adjusting to married life, new challenges, the importance of family and the dreadful moment when a bunch of nineteen-year-olds call you ma'am.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Connection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562092
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Steady As We Go

With nearly nine million people, Polis was the second most populated cities in the world, without counting the commuters that arrived every day to work; that alone increased the population to almost eleven million in any week-day, except for Thursdays, those days it feels as if the entire county had business in the city's subway.

"I'm going to miss my first class," said Lexa standing next to her wife who kept pushing the people around them. "Mrs. Sydney is going to kill me."

"We still have plenty of time," said Clarke with a smile holding Lexa's hand as if to keep her from getting down from the platform to walk all the way to the Polis University Station.

It wasn't a bad idea, though.

Lexa checked at the time on her watch hating that they had been there five minutes, that was unacceptable because if there was something Lexa took pride on for most of her life was her punctuality, yet for some reason since her first day back to school she always got to her first class in the nick of time.

"I'm tempted to call Anya to send the helicopter," she whispered in Clarke's ear, taking advantage of how close they were to one another. "It can drop you at ArkTech and then take me to school," she said.

"The helicopter you refused to use because it was an unnecessary expense?" Clarke whispered back.

"This is more important than a meeting," countered Lexa.

"I'd love to honey, but ArkTech doesn't have a helipad," said Clarke. "Besides, where are you going to land it at school?"

"The faculty parking lot?"

"So much for low profile Mrs. Woods," said Clarke.

The cold air coming from the tunnel increased and messed some hairdo's as the next train made its way into the platform. All the conversations ceased as the Polis citizens prepared to let the people get down from the train while at the same time fighting their way in.

* * *

"Fuck."

"My muffin," Lexa lamented.

Clarke felt the paper bag with their breakfast crumble inside her wife's backpack when they were pressed into the train by the mass of people. She tried to turn around to face Lexa, but her own backpack was stuck in between a man and a teenager. Lexa's idea of a helicopter sound too good considering the armpit her face was nearly pressed on.

"Let me—"

"I'll move to the side—" Clarke wiggled her backpack making a mental note to ask again for remote access to the computer she had at home. The man huffed as he moved his leg letting Clarke move to the little nook between the handrail and the door.

"Much better," said Lexa making a little barrier around Clarke with her arms. "After all, you are carrying precious cargo," she said with that hopeful look in her green eyes.

"We don't know that yet," said Clarke feeling her heartbeat increase at the thought.

"I'm sure."

They said they'll wait a couple years to expand their little family, to wait for things settle down a bit at work and to give Lexa time to get used to her demanding schedule, but at the end of the day life could pass them by while they waited for everything to be perfect.

After many talks, they had agreed on two or three kids, not too apart in age. Even if Clarke got along with her brother, the age gap between Aden and her kept them at different stages of life while growing up.

Clarke played with the ring on her left hand, with Lexa's cheek resting on her shoulder. Her wife held her waist with one hand to keep her steady and with her body, she put the world at bay. In two weeks, they'll know if the Griffin-Woods family would increase by one.

"The guys are coming over tonight," said Lexa.

"What's on the menu?" asked Clarke, happy that her worry about Lexa's age difference with the majority of her classmates would mean a lonely time at school, thankfully, the seven teenagers that joined them for dinner regularly kept Lexa company and made Clarke's return home a bit warmer.

"Ramen and lots of veggies," said Lexa.

"We have to improve their diets," said Clarke a bit concerned with the steady dinners of pizza and ramen the kids loved to partake.

"They won't listen to me," Lexa jocked. "You, on the other hand, are their only figure of authority."

"Funny," said Clarke. It had been a bit of a shock the first time she got home to a chorus of 'Hi, Mrs. Griffin' that made her feel way older than her twenty-nine years. "This is my stop, I'll call you at lunch," Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek in a hurry just as they entered the Tondc station. "Love you."

* * *

Lexa thought it silly how much she wanted to walk her wife to ArkTech's main entrance, just to spend more time with her. Even after a year of this new commute, she could not stop feeling disappointed at having to stay behind watching Clarke go.

Her phone vibrated with a new message, Lexa sighed taking it out of her jacket. it was from one of her new friends, Sam, telling her their third class was canceled and that they could use that time to work on their project about the city's urban furniture.

She replied to the message, remembering the time she deliberately stopped answering her phone after hours. It had taken a long time to adjust herself to be available all day for her classmates and friends at school. Lexa smiled thinking about the kids that had welcomed her to her second chance at doing what she liked.

Lexa had walked in on her first day wearing what in her opinion was an informal outfit, to her classmates, on the other hand, was enough to make them think she was their teacher. Madi was the first one who approached her after class, and from then on she was never been alone on campus.

They would tell her about their dreams for their future, she would guide them as best as she could, she also regaled them with as many cautionary tales about partying and drinking. Cautionary tales that ended up becoming heroic and fun stories whenever Ontari happened to visit her and Clarke when the kids were over.

Her classes where okay, and the endless homework made her appreciated her time working with her family, but it also showed her how easy was her life when most of the people she worked with didn't say no to her.

Also, it made Titus' unbearable attitude quite tamed compared to Professor Diana Sydney. That was the only thing she didn't like, however she still didn't understand what she did to earn such contempt form Mrs. Sydney. The ringing on her phone interrupted her.

"What's up?"

"Lexa! Are you still on the subway?"

"Yes, why?"

"Fucking hag—sorry. Sydney sent an email changing the time to give her our essays."

"What?"

"You have five minutes to make it!"

Lexa looked around, she was still two stations away from school, plus she had to take the bus on campus to make it to the design faculty.

"Can you send me the file? I'll print it here," said Madi.

"Okay," said Lexa looking for her essay in the backup folder she had on her phone. She hated to think she didn't sleep for nothing.

"Got it," said Madi. "Hurry up Woods," was the last thing Lexa heard before Madi ended the call.

* * *

"How long again?" asked Clarke to Indra their head of logistics.

"Three hours, at least," said Indra. "The day's routes have been sent out and we have to wain for them to get back to the warehouse,"

"asking them to interrupt the deliveries would delay service for the other servers."

"That's right."

"Courier is way too expensive for this," added Kyle, the newly appointed head of dispatch.

"If we lose this client—" said Kane.

Raven made her way into the conference room were Clarke and Monty held the impromptu video conference.

"Clarke, you have a call," said Raven. "It's one of the onsite engineers in that area."

"What does he want?" asked Clarke not ready to deal with an irate engineer asking for the spare parts.

"He said he heard about the problem with the parts for Sanctum we need to send to their data center. He's on his way to another service, the warehouse and the data center are on his route, he can take them onsite in less than an hour."

"Let me ask them," said Clarke getting a thumbs up from her friend keeping the engineer on the line.

She went back to the conference room.

"There might be a way around this," she said rolling her eyes internally anticipating the uproar that suggesting ignoring the process caused on everyone at ArkTech.

Fifteen minutes later she was back on her desk going over the week's reports, it was funny that after her promotion she ended up doing the very work she hated the most: reports. Fortunately, she no longer made them at home, and it wasn't the only thing she had to oversee.

"Lunch?" asked Raven peeking above the cubicle partition.

"Where?" said Clarke.

"Anya is picking me up, we're going to the Sushi place near that pompous restaurant Anya loves so much," said Raven. "Come on, you can call Lexa from there."

"Okay."

"Excellent. Anya will be here in ten."

* * *

How did she do it the first time around, wondered Lexa for the hundredth time that morning. She stretched her back on the library chair, the loud pop form her shoulder blade woke Sam up.

fifteen years ago, she could stay on top of all her classes and party the weekend away with Ontari and Costia, now one single all-nighter was too much for her.

"Can we continue this tomorrow?" said Sam.

"Sure, if you come up for something else for the project add it to the doc."

"Okay," she said closing her laptop.

"Sometimes I feel I should have gone to accounting instead of Architecture," said Sam.

"Been there," said Lexa. "Sometimes I would dream Excel spreadsheet at the end of the quarter—"

"I'm okay here, then." Said Sam with a smile.

On the table, Lexa's phone began to vibrate.

"It's Clarke," said Lexa.

"See you later, say hi to Clarke for me." Sam left their table at the library.

"Honey, you have to remind me not to go out for lunch with Anya and Raven," said Clarke.

"You ask me to remind you every week," said Lexa keeping her voice down and putting away her stuff before the librarian kicked her out for making too much noise. "what did they do this time?"

"They're being gross and cutesy feeding each other—"

"Shut it Griff, 'cause you two are worse than us," Raven said in the background.

"Ignore them," said Lexa making her way out of the building, wishing she was there with them to see her sister head over heels in love with the rough and sometimes too honest engineer, that was a perfect match to Anya's tendency to shut-off when things didn't go her way at work.

"How's been your morning?" she asked her wife.

"Off to a terrible start," said Clarke in an exaggerated tone. "But nothing we couldn't handle."

"That's great," said Lexa happy for her wife.

Lexa shielded her rubbed her eyes sitting on a bench near her next class. She was bone tired, in days like these she kept wondering if it was worth it. One call and she could be behind her desk at the top of The Tower, signing her wrist away until the day she could retire.

"What is it?"

"I have to go to a conference later today," said Lexa.

"Oh, the guys are going too?"

"Yes, it counts for the final credit."

"What time it ends? I can pick you up."

"No, there's no point on making you come all the way here from the other side of town," said Lexa. "You need to rest."

* * *

"Talk to me," said Clarke moving from the table to the roof garden attached to the restaurant.

"Prof. Sydney changed the time to send the essay I worked on last night," said Lexa "Madi tried to give her my homework but she said I had to deliver it myself," Lexa exhaled. "So, basically I slept for nothing, and now I have to go to that conference to make up for it."

"Oh, Lex." That bitch, Clarke thought with indignation.

"It's fine, I only needed to hear your voice."

Their usual ten minutes ticked away too fast for Clarke. She cherished to hear Lexa talk about all the new things she had to learn and to get her expert advice on little things at ArkTech.

"I have to go," said Lexa.

"Are the guys coming over tonight?"

"I don't think so, I'll ask them, and I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"Text me when you get home?"

That gave Clarke an idea.

"Why are you blushing Griff?"

"I'm not."

* * *

The sound of the city ceased behind the closed door of her apartment, Lexa's key's clinked on the wooden surface of the catch-it-all on the shelf next to the door. She took a deep breath letting the smell of home-cooked dinner lift some of the weight of the day form her shoulders.

"Clarke, I'm home," she called out making her way to the kitchen nearly dragging her backpack.

"It'll be ready in a bit," said Clarke melting into Lexa's embrace and moving her head just a bit so Lexa could kiss her neck. "Did you get my picture?"

"Oh, boy. Did I get— Thank god I was alone when I opened your message," said Lexa already forgetting the hard day.

"It was to give you a boost to make it through the afternoon," said Clarke still stirring the ramen.

"It kept me distracted the whole conference," said Lexa. "I couldn't wait to get here. Do we have time for a little entré before dinner?"

"Leave your stuff in the studio while I put the last touches to the soup."

Lexa hurried to their shared studio, leaving her backpack on her chair, making a quick note on her to-do list on her desk. She still had pending a model on an apartment for a family of five, her daily twenty sketches of buildings and houses from all over the city.

"Damn," she said noting she was three days behind on the drawings.

At the bottom of the list, she wrote the report on that day's conference.

"Honey, dinner is ready," said Clarke waking Lexa.

"I closed my eyes for a moment," said Lexa checking the clock on her desk, she had been home for almost an hour.

"I know," Clarke fixed a strand of dark hair behind Lexa's ear. "But you didn't sleep last night."

"But I wanted a quickie with you," Lexa complained.

"Come on stud, let me feed you," Clarke offered her hand.

"I'll set the table," said Clarke standing from the couch in the studio.

"I beat you to it," said Clarke with that smile that Lexa loved so much. "Just wash your hands."

* * *

"Crap!"

Clarke lifted her eyes from the painting she was working on the other side of the studio. It was roughly the size of her old apartment with a wall made up of windows. During the day, It gave them an amazing view of Polis at night the lack of stars on the sky was replaced by the many lights coming from the windows of the buildings nearby.

Their space was littered with working tables, paper shelves and an art supply closet that didn't ask anything to Mr. Maker's. Standing near one of those tables next to the pristine Canson paper Lexa sucked on her bleeding finger. Her stubborn wife clenched her jaw in pain, with determination in her eyes that told Clarke she was unwilling to concede the night to tiredness.

"I got distracted for a second," Lexa explained. "Damned blades are really sharp."

"Come here," she coaxed her wife towards the bathroom inspecting the deep cut on her finger. Familiar with the procedure of cleaning and bandaging the damaged finger she set to the task. That was an easy task, convincing Lexa to take a break proved harder the more the school semester progressed.

"Maybe you should rest."

"I have to get ahead of this project, or I won't be able to finish on time."

"Lex, the model is due in two weeks. You have time."

"Yes, but—" Lexa exhaled. "You're right."

"Health before work," said Clarke kissing her jaw ready to go to bed.

"Wise words, where did you learn them from?"

"You."

* * *

Truth be told she couldn't process another thought, tiredness gathered behind her eyelids making them heavy. At one am, her neck had enough with lifting her head. The lull of her night routine made her movements even slower.

As she got the bedroom she took a moment to appreciate having Clarke already in their bed, reading something on her phone. She ached all day for the warmth of their bed, the soft feeling of the covers on her naked toes, to press her nose deep into her wife's hair until she's all Lexa can breathe.

"You're right, I need to take it easy," Lexa admitted savoring the way she fit behind Clarke's back. Her husky voice reverberates against her chest while she listens Clarke telling her about her day. Lexa plays with blonde strands of hair with her numbed hand pillowing Clarke's head.

It's in this quiet when Lexa knows how much she loves her, the comfort she giver her, the support she provides. The burdens of her days fade as Clarke turns in her arms, she follows her blue eyes searching for something in Lexa's, she hopes Clarke can see only love.

She savors the feeling of Clarke's hands caressing her nape, down to her shoulders, to her lower back. Lexa let out a gasp as she feels her body being engulfed between her wife's legs. Clarke pulls at her blue undershirt.

They laugh as Lexa's head gets stuck, she flexes her muscles at the unexpected contact of Clarke's mouth on her abs. Closing her eyes to gather her bearings she finishes taking her shirt off. Clarke's attention moves to her breast.

Kneeling in between Clarke's tights she guide's her wife's eager mouth to hers, opening the buttons of the silken pajamas she gave Clarke on their first Christmas in their new home.

It doesn't take her long to resume her position atop Clarke, kissing the wild pulse point on her neck, following down between her delicious breasts, not stopping too long before she finds herself nibbling on Clarke's belly in reverence of the promise it represented.

"I love you," Lexa says returning to Clarke's lips. She gets a mind-numbing kiss in response.

Clarke begins to lift her hips to try to get rid of her shorts, Lexa assists while doing her best to remove the rest of her clothes at the same time without falling off the bed.

"Come here," said Clarke shrugging off the top of her pajamas, pulling Lexa back to the safe center of their ridiculously large bed.

It doesn't matter how many times she gets to do it, but Lexa can't get enough of the feeling of Clarke's skin against her own.

* * *

The alarm on Lexa's phone woke Clarke, even on the weekend she would not stop working on her projects for school.

"Morning," said Lexa stirring.

Clarke watched flexing her injured finger, it had been a week since her little accident.

"It's almost healed," she said inspecting the digit. "What's the plan for today?"

"Catching up with the sketches," said Lexa blinking the sleep away. "I'm behind nine days." Lexa didn't move from her spot next to Clarke. "One hundred and eighty sketches to do," she said admiring her stretched hand intertwined with Clarke's the gold bands on their heart fingers glinted with the morning sun. "If I split them in three – Lexa yawned – I'll have to do sixty right now, sixty after lunch and sixty before bed."

"And the model?" asked Clarke moving their hands just so before taking a picture with Lexa's cellphone.

"I was going to ask you if you could help me putting it together," Lexa almost pleaded. "All the pieces are already cut," she said unconsciously moving her healing finger. "In return, you'll get french toast from the bakery near your old place."

"They do deliveries all the way here?" asked Clarke.

"Only if it's for you," said Lexa.

Of course, they made deliveries to their new home, after Lexa invested in the bakery so they could replace the old ovens the owner promised them a lifetime supply of whatever pastries, bread, and cookies they wanted.

"Deal," said Clarke with a kiss that turned into two and then Lexa had to make ninety sketches after lunch and ninety before bed.

Lexa assured her throughout the day that the little change of plans was well worth it.

There were moments when Clarke could not believe how lucky she was having the love of her life next to her, reading quietly on the couch they had in their studio and in three days they would know if this their lives were about to change for the better.

But first, they had to make it through their monthly breakfast at the Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe its been a year since the first chapter of Connection. I hope you like this second part as much as I've liked to write it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and all your kudos, comments, and bookmarks are deeply appreciated.
> 
> :)


End file.
